Uroika Mabus
|origin= |occupation= rapper, actress, model |net_worth= |spouse(s)= |genres= Teen pop, pop-rap, rap rock, boom bap |instruments= |years_active= 1998-present |labels= , |associated_acts= }} Uroika Lily Mabus (b. 14th March, 1992) is a Kuboian rapper and actress of British and German heritage. She began her career in 1998 as a child star, appearing in episodes of Tone Riddles and Tack the Rat and later episodes of Charlie Karma and Friends. Alongside her acting career, Uroika released a studio album and several hit singles from 2000 to 2004. Uroika retired from showbiz in 2006 after suffering poor mental health. However, she continues to make sporadic appearances on television and radio shows. Early life Uroika Lily Mabus was born on 14th March, 1992. She spent her childhood living in a village in the south of Reichetto, East Kuboia. Uroika has English heritage in her father, Fyp Mabus, and had German heritage in her mother, Tilly Weber. Personal life In 2002, Uroika was temporarily in a relationship with Xya Leeds, who she met through her acting career. However, the relationship only lasted approximately six months. A year after the two's separation, Uroika, she felt that pressured to be in a romantic relationship with at least somebody due to standards that were expected from high-profile teenage Kuboian girls in the late 1990s and 2000s. Uroika lived with both of her parents until they divorced in 2003, where she moved into a Jetkeep with her father. She remained with him until building up the confidence to move out at the age of seventeen. Mother's death, mental health and "retirement" Uroika was diagnosed with asperger's syndrome when she was seven years old. Her parents supposedly requested a diagnosis after Tone Riddles told them that she may have a learning disability. On 14th January, 2004, Uroika's mother, Tilly Weber, suddenly died at the age of 32. According to Uroika, she went to visit her mother only to find her laying on her couch dead. The death was caused by alcohol intoxication - Uroika's father mentioned that Tilly increased in intake of alcohol to relieve depression caused by the pair's divorce. A private funeral for Tilly was held on 25th January. According to Uroika's close friends and relatives, Uroika blamed herself for her mother's death, and was refusing to leave her room due to bereavement. On 24th April, 2006, Uroika said that she was "done" with show business, claiming that it was too emotionally draining for her to continue her career. She also mentioned that she had been traumatised by her parent's divorce and her mother's death. However, she eventually decided that she would occasionally make appearances on talk shows and celebrity editions of game shows. In March 2011, Uroika revealed in an online video that she had been diagnosed with obsessive compulsive disorder, and had been taking medication due to suffering depression and having suicidal thoughts. Discography Singles * 2000: "Do the Pow!" * 2000: "In My Head" * 2000: "After Midnight" (featuring Stevie Mic and Hammerhead) * 2001: "Honey and the Bee" * 2001: "Into the Dark" (featuring TBA) * 2002: "Hold Out Your Hand" (featuring Tyo Flournoy) * 2003: "Out Here" * 2004: "'Til I'm Dead" (featuring Xya Leeds) * 2006: "Dance with Me" (with Violet Stars and Iroune Ruby featuring Typ Foyard) * 2019: "Let 'Em Hate" Category:Kuboia Category:Kuboian people Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Females Category:Female rappers Category:Rappers Category:Fictional rappers Category:Actresses Category:Fictional actresses Category:1992 Category:1992 births Category:1990s births Category:1990s